


Shades of Morning

by icecry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBZ, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecry/pseuds/icecry
Summary: In the twilight hours, after a night of celebration in the Seventh Universe, two Gods reflect on the small pleasures of life and the burdens of immortality.Lord Beerus / Lady Heles
Relationships: Beerus/Heles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shades of Morning

It was unorthodox really. To leave a cosmos ungoverned and a throne of balance unattended. _Unheard of._ Fine and elaborate feasts and balls of grandeur filled her reality and there certainly wasn’t a shortage. _However_ , this particular celebration in this foreign world was certainly needed. It’s dedication was to the Victory of it’s home Universe and savior of all the remaining. Yes, her attendance there was definitely appropriate. And after all, she considered herself a sociable deity and _loved_ an occasion.

The haze of a midsummer sky filled the air with a thick warmth that could only be fully enjoyed at the end of a day in July. Sweet flavored aromas lingered from the festivities prior as sleeping, restless warriors dwelled well below divine eyes. Colorful papers and golden shimmering favors littered the ground that only hours ago was filled with dancing and laughter. Spread across cluttered tables, once decorated with large spreads of endless delicacies, lay a battle hungry warrior. Wild black hair and a fiery orange uniform pressed against table cloth, exhausted from both tournament and fork. Across on balcony slept a weary prince, arms crossed and head pressed back against a long white piece of furniture the mortals of this reality use for the lounging. Their comrades followed suit in similar positions, hands still around plates and bottles, cascaded across the cushioned outdoor furniture or just on the stone ground that was warmed from the heat of the summer night. One lonely warrior slept on top the roof. Arms crossed, white cape dancing with the cooler wind of that altitude.

Wives and children had retired indoors, visible through the glass that separated them from the large patio. With a sigh of fatigue, the owner of the home gently draped a soft blanket over two dutiful mothers exhausted from the preparation of the party. Brushing a strand of blue hand behind her ear, should could’t help but chuckle a little as one of them mumbled something about not touching the tempora before she had finished preparing it. Always working. Always tending to her husband and sons. Her thoughts were interrupted as something grabbed her attention through the corner of her eye. Through the glass now littered with fingerprints, she slowly slid open the heavy door. Two figures pressed against the sky, almost blending in completely if not for the faint light of the sun’s arrival. A smile crossed her lips when she realized who the spectators were. Pressing her head to the side of the frame, she had wondered throughout the night if the two were ever going to engage in conversation.

“Such a vibrant star.” A soft voice spoke among the silence. Green eyes studying the change light of the horizon with emerald intensity. The stillness of the air around them didn’t make for less then enthusiastic conversation, but the Goddess wasn’t one to find awkwardness the company she kept. Her interests were in that of the changing sky. How slowly the burning star of this world turned the sky from a deep endless blue into a lovey shade of lavender and pink. Her hands clasped in embrace, golden rings making audible contact. “How perfectly balanced.”

The deity in her company kept his silence, arms crossed as smell of the water below filled his delicate senses. This conversation was mundane and pointless in his mind. He had not interest in discussing the intricate details of this world’s orbital path. However, a code of conduct for a deity was something he more so than often adhered to when it came to interacting with his counterparts, though he certainly did not bother to practice this with his brother. None the less she was a guest in his Universe after all. It would be uncouth not to entertain her interests. At least until his patience ran out. She was certainly overbearing. And her jewelry was too damn loud. Cracking his neck, he led out a small groan of thought before drawing in an all too loud slew of air through his nostrils.

“I suppose.” He answered, much later than he should have. “Though I can’t speak of cleverness of the name. The Earthlings call this star ‘The Sun.’”

“The Sun?” The foreign Goddess blinked in what someone might observe as childlike look of confusion. She turned to the slender God, brows pressed in a bit of discernment. “Why not the daughter?”

Golden eyes slowly opened and rolled in her direction. The corner of his mouth perked somewhere between a smirk and smile. Perhaps somewhere or place in this world that would have proven to be joke of some kind. Perhaps in that somewhere or place it would have been funny too.

“Not sure. “ He with little enthusiasm. “But I wouldn’t give it too much thought. The Mortals of this world also refer to this planet as “Mother.”

A smile quickly formed her lips. Arms crossing as her weight in mid air shifted to one side. Her eyes fluttering closed before spoke.

“Well of course. She is quite beautiful after all. It’s to be expected.” Her attention returned to the sky as the remainder of the stars began to melt into into nothingness.

“And, in your opinion, only women are capably of such beauty and grandeur?” The powerful God asked, head rolling in her direction. He surprised himself with the amount of effort he put into his sarcasm.

“Oh _certainly_ not.” She responded with a hint of assurance. Arms remaining crossed as her head tilted in thought. “The Victors of your Universe certainly are a testament to the impeccable raw beauty of a man. Especially in battle.” She smiled only to roll her shoulders to the other side. “Well…” She started. “…at least _most_ of them. That Frizzy- _Frezzy_ \- **_Frozen_** or whatever you call the little beetle certainly doesn’t inspire me much.”  
  
The laugh that erupted from the God that followed her statement left her so surprised that she had to turn to make sure it even came from him. He raised a finger to wipe his eye, letting out a sigh to regain his composure.

“I can’t imagine that he would.”

“Your Saiyans, however. Now they’re a formidable force.” Her arms slowly unfold and lowered in almost a dance like manner as the gap between them grew smaller. The God, however didn’t budge as the silk draped deity floated to his side, nor did he flinch when she pressed her hand to his shoulder. “In both Strength AND beauty. Perhaps you were interested in a trade?”

“ **No**.”

“Oh but my dear, sweet Beerus…” She reached one ringed finger up to outline the shape of his ear. Certainly a bold move. One that that not many would attempt. One that would anger him instantly. However, this certainly didn’t erupt rage within him. It just didn’t erupt anything at all. She kept up her pursuits none the less. “It would only be to recognize their heroism! Monuments would rise from the ground in their likeness. Parades would fill the streets in their honor. And you would deny them such pleasures?”

Motionless, only Golden eyes rolled to meet hers.

“I’m denying _you_ such pleasures..” He said with little emotion. A hand that was once so gentle upon his ear now came down to smack his bare shoulder. He chuckled at her reaction, knowing that he had struck a nerve.

“Are you implying that my intentions are anything _less_ than respectable?” She pressed her painted nails to her chest, head tilted forward in a accusing stature. Beerus, however, kept his gaze unmoved by her offended tone. Narrowing her eyes, she finally turned her head in the opposite direction in a huff.

“I wouldn’t ask for much. Two strong arms to accompany me on my cosmic strolls. A few nude poses for my oil paintings. You act as if my request was absurdly **_mountainous_** …”

She flung her braided hair over her shoulder. Her head turned to an unamused Beerus, who’s eyes simply rolled as he yawned.

“Their wives certainly wouldn’t appreciate your _hospitality._ ” Replied the God, finally turning to give her an almost amused smile.

The elegant Goddess snorted in a laugh, wrinkling her nose as she did so in spiteful humor. Her hand rose to hip, turning her head to meet his gaze with less than enthusiastic smile. Her tone was deep and impactful and rolled off the tongue.

“Do I _look_ intimidated?”

He certainly had no arguments there. Remaining motionless his eyes scaled her confident posture. Over the outline of her figure draped in white silk, down to the golden bracelets the decorated her ankles. Quickly however, as not to imply interest of any sort. It would be unbecoming of him.  
  
“ ** _Never_**.” He responded, humored.  
  
She winked at his response, happy to see a more playful side of him emerge. Something she was sure she wouldn’t be seeing before she left. Slowly, her head leaned down to try and catch his eye. A small mischievous smile crossed her lips.  
  
“Perhaps I haven’t been singing enough of _your_ praises, Beerus.” Slowly, she floated to face him directly. “You are the God behind the victory, after all.”

“Thank you, but I couldn’t possibly be any _less_ interested. ”

Heles laughed, hugging her shoulders that were now becoming cool from chilled morning.

“Of course. I always forget. Hungry as man. Fickle as _feline_. _Stubborn_ as an **_ass_**.”

It should have insulted him, but only drew a small smirk from the corner of his mouth. Arms folded, he simply leaned forward, gilded eyes meeting emerald.

“Helpless as a romantic. Delusional as a _child_. _Vain_ as a **_peacock_**.” “

"Goes to show you…I don’t even know what a **_peacock_** is!” Her shoulders rolled in victoriously, her levitation rising above his height as smiled proudly down at him.  
  
“Your eons of silence has never been convincing, Beerus. You find me as lovely as this world’s morning star, don’t you?”

He gave her no response. Only a slow cold blink. The sun had finally peaked above the distant mountains, filling the cool sky with a golden hue of morning. The vibrancy of her complexion was shadowed by the rays of light cascading over the hillsides. Eyes that once pierced the night seemed be muted down to a dulled green. Her smile never the less remained bright and filled with as much warmth as the new day. He couldn’t be bothered by such vanity especially from someone who insists that he had always found her beauty to be unsurpassed. Rolling his neck over his shoulder he only offered a twitch of the nose. Perhaps she was right. Not likely, but _perhaps_.

“My Lord!” The voice of a dutiful attendant broke through the silence. Down below on the cool concrete of the grounds stood two angels, staffs in hand and in glow. “It’s morning, my Lord! The Earthlings will be waking shortly. We should take our leave before we find ourself distracted by conversation.”  
  
“I concur, my lady. It’s well past our time of departure.”  
  
“ _Oh..._ ” As quickly as their conversation started so it came to an end. The was a small glimmer of sadness that shown in emerald in her eyes as her head tilted before speaking. “…And we were having such fun.”

The two deities slowly hovered towards the ground. The stillness of the air around them propelled their clothing to float around them as if they were weightless. The God of this Universe landed seconds before her, turning to extend a hand to assist in her decent, and in a moment of pleasant surprise she accepted it. Her feet gently touched the cool stone below, hand still grasped by the strength of her counterpart. The silence was deafening. Perhaps he could have easily broken it with a yawn of disinterest, or perhaps he could have released her hand a bit more quickly. Needless to say the attendants took their time making their way to the their masters, and this was _intentional_.  
  
“I had an enchanting time. Give my kind regards to your champions and their wives.” Hummed the silk draped Goddess, clasping her hands together after smoothing the small wrinkles from their landing. 

In true self fashion, Beerus only offered a small bow of hospitality, barely an effort. He stood up at his full height, deep golden eyes looking down the Goddess foreign to his reality.

“I don’t envy your trip home. There’s quit a distance between the Seventh and Second Universe.”

Her eyes hung heavy in response as a slow smile crossed her mauve tinted lips. Much fuller than the many of the women at the celebration.  
  
“A perfect opportunity for some beauty sleep, no?” She laughed at her own joke, taking the sides of her silk garments to wrap over her shoulders. She let out a content sigh, eyes rolling upward to the dawn broken sky one last time. “It really is beautiful, Beerus. This Universe of yours. Even your stars are awe inspiring. Close as some are.”

Her soft voice held hints of fatigue, but warmth none the less.  
  
“Isn’t that the burden of immortality? No more pleasant surprises? No corner of the cosmos unseen. No beauty left that could truly humble a god.” A chuckle escaped her lips. If one were to listen close enough, you might have heard a hint of sadness. Not for herself, but for the truth she had spoke. Their eyes have seen things others could never truly comprehend. They have looked into the eyes of heaven and have seen what comes after the veil of death. No more surprises. Nothing left unexpected. Nothing left to appreciate.

The moment to leave was now. A simple nod of approval would have sufficed. It would have been more than enough. To turn and bid farewell. But no. Curiously enough a foot stepped forward towards the Goddess lost in admiration. A spectacle that did not break her concentration, but certainly surprised the God who approached.

“Well. Maybe not in _my_ reality.” A quickly as he spoke, her head turned to face him. She studied his face a moment, eyes fixating on the silhouette of his stature. Eyes of Gold remained still however, taking in her visual responses. Slowly her shoulder turned to face him, a smile holding back what could be described as a chuckle of disbelief caused her lips to shift in form. Another step forward from the usually indifferent God. Her eyes narrowed as her small laughter finally broke.

“Was that your attempt at paying me a compliment, dear Beerus?” Her disbelief was expected, the gold in her hair clanking as she shifted in her posture. “Have you _lost_ your senses?"  
  
Silence followed her question as one last step forward left pitiful amount of room left between them. The feeling in her stomach surprised her. He was her equal after all, but the power that radiate from every pore certainly was felt at all times. Perhaps it was act itself that caused tickling sensation she felt. Clawed fingers gently reached down to take a piece of her gilded jewelry that held her braiding in place between his fingers. His eyes lowered to the cold metal as he rolled it between the black thick of his nails, studying it. His voice, though not known for being soft, was much gentler in tone. Very uncharacteristic. Barely above a whisper.

“Such _noisy_ things.” The intimacy of the moment was not lost on her, her eyes relaxed and remained fixated on powerful deity before her.  
  
“Ceremonial.” She replied looking down at the jewelry herself. Her hands reached up to touch smooth surface of the metal, fingers of course brushing against his knuckles in the process. “And _heavy_.”

He lingered for a moment, fingers still twisting and turning over the gold component before his hand lowered to place it back with the collective of other braiding. Smaller hands reached up to press his against in tandem, eyes watching the contact through thick heavy eyelashes, Before gently making their way up to meet the golden hue of his. Oddly enough, he remained still and gave no resistance.

“Not many get to lay their hand upon a Goddess.” Her soothing voice was just above a whisper.

“No. I imagine not many are granted the privilege.” His response was drawn out over a thick baritone voice. The sound of controlled breath was the only thing in the air between them. How bold. How exhilarating. How unlike him. What was stirring? What was inspiring these action? Who was thinking of these words to say? What was creating these thoughts.?

“ _Not many_ …”Her red nails, kept and manicured began to strum over his hand like a harp. “…not even a touch. Not many would know _how_.”

Every detail played into the responses of this moment, bedchamber eyes looked up at him as the pink of a small tongue gently rolled over a plump upper lip. _**Deadly**_. A tilt of the head, a lowering of the eyes, a circling of a clawed thumb gently grazing over the soft skin of a flawless beauty. Perhaps he _had_ lost all his senses? At least only for the moment.

“And how should _I_ touch you?”

His ears picked up on the sound of air being drown in deeply through her nose and slowly outward. This game of seduction was not new to her, but it certainly proved unexpected with the likes of Beerus. With fluttering eyes, her hands gently pulled his hand up to her cheek, pressing into his palm. Her lips pursed together, pressing against the top of his hand before raising her gaze to meet his.

“Eagerly..and _thoroughly_.” Her shoulders swayed a bit, hands still holding his powerful one in place. “As if you were mortal, and tomorrow was longer a promise.”  
  
Those words rang like thunder in his ears, piercing like a bronzed flash of heat lightening. The moment was too delicate to truly grasp. Fleeting like a spark of a dream forgotten after waking. Golden eyes met emerald and remained in an agonizing lock. Perhaps he was drunk? Perhaps she was suffering from a fever? Was it so unlikely that one could be so drawn to the other so instantly? Was her beauty suddenly so _undeniable?_ Was the charm of his indifferent demeanor suddenly so tantalizing? Did eons of coexistence suddenly alter after one brief hour as the sun rose over the hills of a mortal world? Or perhaps it was because they both HAD faced their death? Tomorrow as NOT promised just a few days ago. It was puzzling. _Enraging_ really. They should conduct themselves more appropriately. No thoughts of furthering this moment. He was a God of proud repute. Physical pleasures must remain fleeting and random so long as he maintains his title. Every few hundred years or so. No metaphorical strings. He certainly _no mortal_ and the idea was pitifully beneath him. 

However, eyes of gold held onto those green hues which were equally feline. They both seemed to share the same reservations, the same concerns, the same cat like curiosity.  
  
“Even the hands of a destroyer can still be skillfully tender, yes?” Delicate yet powerful hands lowered from his, gently raising to press against the ancient patterns on his dutiful uniform of a Godly title. Unmoving eyes remained determined in their position, reflecting neither response nor hesitation as a long thumb traveled from the softness of her cheek brush across her lips which proved to be even softer.  
  
“And If I’m rough?  
  
“ _Careful,_ Beerus…” Her voice almost in a melody, head shook back and forth playfully, causing his hand to gently slide down her neck to the crook of her shoulder. “You’re not the only kitten here with _claws_.” She tapped her long red nail on his chest.  
  
“ _Hmm_.”  
  
A long drawn grumble from deep within his chest kept her eyes focused on his. She didn’t even feel the unseen hand of his which remained free find it’s way to the curve of her hip pulling the weight of her body closer. It was electrifying. So sudden. So personally forbidden yet desperately waned. Quiet filled the small space between them now. He titled his head to study her features closely, imprinting everything to memory. Powerful as she was, the night air still chilled her, goosebumps decorating her honey colored skin.  
  
“The air chills you…” He said quietly, hand slipping up the side of her waist feeling the fabric of her silk gown collect in his palm and spill back down.  
  
“I’m looking forward to a warm bed.” She replied sweetly, fingers outlining the deep indentations of his collarbone.  
  
“Hmm.” He repeated himself from earlier. “Mine is quite warm. Quite _comfortable_ too…” The heat of his breath felt damp against the cartilage of her ear as leaned down towards her. “And in the spirit of hospitality-  
  
”Oh! My Lord and Lady! “Whis’ cheerful harmonic voice pierced through the quiet like a hot a needle. “This morning certainly is quite chilly! You both must be eager to leave for home! **_Brr_**!”  
  
The loud sound of the footprints of their attendants approached rapidly and both Gods separated their contact in haste. As quick as his reflexes allowed him, Beerus' hands were back behind his back. A soft smile was the only thing remaining from their exchange on Hele’s lips. A smile she kept as she watched Beerus return to that of his normal stature and mood. Eyes warm, sad, pleading yet content all the same time. He didn’t dare meet them. His will failed him. A moment incomplete, never to be fully regained, never to be fully realized.  
  
“Safe travels, Lady Heles.” Whis said with a bow. “It was an honor to have your company in our Universe.”  
  
“Alright Whis.” Spoke his Lord with a sigh of impatience. “Let’s get going.”  
  
“Do come and visit us sometime!” Heles called over her attendants shoulder. “I’ll have banquet prepared in your honor. It shall be the finest in the whole of the multiverse!”  
  
As bursts of light shot through the morning sky, the angel of the seventh universe kept his focus through the ever expanding universe around their path of travel. He couldn’t help but notice silence from his Lord. Silence not brought on by sleep.  
  
"What a lovely celebration. I trust your enjoyed yourself?”  
  
“It was perfectly adequate.”  
  
"And what a generous invitation from Lady Heles. It’s not often Gods get to break bread and enjoy one another’s company.”  
  
Silence was all that greeted the Angel. The God behind him tapped a clawed finger to the side of his face in thought. What were these stirring? Regret? No. Reservation? _Perhaps_. Annoyance? **_Absolutely_**. Curiosity? Shameful, but _true._ Too many thoughts to be racing around his head, especially before a well deserved nap. Nothing comes before self interest. Nothing above ones own happiness and pleasure. Certainly not hers. Certainly not the pleasure he could give her. And certainly not the pleasure that could be shared between the both of them. Wait. _What?_ Thats was preposterous. A asinine thought. Foolish. _Nothing_. **_Forget it._**  
  
Sighing in self defeat, he shifted his attention to the blue world growing smaller and smaller in the trail of light that followed them, eyes fixed on the glow of the star that caught her eye and painted the skies those lovey shades of morning.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Just wanted to capture a moment between these two deities. I really wanted to give Heles a few more layers than in the manga / show while trying to make a believable moment for Beerus as well. I hope everyone feels in character. Feedback very much appreciated!


End file.
